Pilot
'Pilot '''is the first episode in Season 1 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and the first overall. It first aired on September 13, 2014 to 1.60 million viewers. Plot Summary The Harper quadruplets - who can barely agree on anything - must learn to work together in order to be allowed to adopt a dog. Full Plot When the Harper quadruplets - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn - break into a fight during a chemistry lab experiment at school causing a huge mess, the school calls in their parents - Anne and Tom Harper, once again. Anne is disappointed in the kids, and is fed up with their arguments - Tom on the other hand, is too obsessed with his new jersey he ordered online. As they are scolded, a woman asks them if they'd like to adopt a puppy that she is holding, to which they gladly accept. Anne, however, tells them they cannot have the dog, since they are way too immature and can't even stop fighting for two seconds. The quads beg for the dog and promise to get along, and Anne gives in - but, she orders that they will adopt it for a week, and if nothing goes wrong by the end of the week, the dog can permanently be theirs. The quads think that it'll be very easy - but taking care of the dog is much harder then they thought it would be. Another argument breaks out when they each have a different idea for the dog's name; Dawn says "Squishy Paws"; Ricky says "Chip"; Dicky says "Tiny Elvis" and Nicky says "Gary." Somehow the quads manage to make it through the week without fighting in front of their parents. However, the kids get into a fight a few hours before the week is officially up, accidentally messing up Tom's jersey in the process! Thinking quickly, they manage to create a plan on how to distract their parents long enough for them to clean the jersey at the laundromat and bring it back in an hour. However, one of the store clerks finds out what they're doing, and Anne says that they can't have the dog and that it must be abruptly returned. Saddened, the quads apologize to the puppy, explaining how their plan was supposed to go in the process. Surprisingly, Anne is overjoyed that they worked together to hide it from them. Dawn points out that they actually worked together to ''lie, but Anne doesn’t care and even calls them a "united team of little liars". The quads get to keep the dog, but still can't decide on a name. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Green as Dawn Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brain Stepanek as Tom Harper Guest Cast * Shaun Brown as Kenny Continuity * The quads continue fighting about the dog's name until the episode, "The Sad Tail of Gary-Chip-Tiny-Elvis-Squishy-Paws" when the dog "chooses" "Squishy Paws." * Tom is seen to care more about an object, than the Quads. Trivia * Like most series, the first episode is titled "Pilot" * This is the first episode of the series and season. * Kenny later gets replaced by Josie Cooper later in the season. * Tom’s caring more about his jersey than his kids starts the first running gag. * Squishy Paws becomes their family pet after this episode. * This episode showcases the first time Ricky's "nerdy" side is seen. * This is the first episode where Dawn acts like she is the leader of the quads *